Transcended: Part 1
by nightslayer716
Summary: Nick and Judy, from the Disney movie Zootopia, find themselves catch themselves fighting to survive in the war for Earth. They are separated from each other as an unknown menace threatens the existence of every mammal. When Nick gets into a severe accident that threatens his life, an unknown agency takes him in. Transforming him into the worlds last hope to take back their lives.


Transcended

 _Voice One: "How is our subject?"_

 _Voice Two: "We had to call extra security to guard his containment unit this afternoon. It appears that the serum that you've given him is working."_

 _Voice One: "Excellent. How long now will he be ready?"_

 _Voice Two: "It shouldn't be long now, but… are you sure that what we're doing here is right?"_

 _Voice One: "Excuse me?"_

 _Voice Two: "Well, I mean…_

 _Voice One: "What we're doing here is revolutionary! Were on the brink of a whole new plain of existence! And you're worried about if this is right?!"_

 _Voice Two: "You're right sir. Sorry sir."_

 _Voice One: "Just remember why we're doing this. The Object could come at any year now…we must be ready."_

" _Suspect located running through 5_ _th_ _and 3_ _rd_ _street._ " "Affirmative." She whipped the cruiser around the corner and sped down only to see Nick handcuffing the large cougar. As the cruiser pulls to a stop she can see the little darts with their sleek silver tube and green feathers protruding from the large mammals back.

"He almost got me good, took a few shots to bring him down." She could see the scuff marks and scratches as his hands moved to his waste to adjust his belt and tuck his uniform back in. As she walked around the sedated mammal she could see the fragments of split wood on the concrete of the alleyway.

"Did you go through that fence?"

"Well…he did throw me into it after."

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just lucky that nothing happened to this handsome mug." A quick smirk rose over his muzzle. He would be feeling it tomorrow though. Having chased the mammal that was much larger than he was through slick streets and hurtling over garbage cans that was thrown into his way, but he could already feel the pain emitting from his torso. _Who would have thought that cougar's claws were like razors_? A slight chuckle escaped her as she helped him drag the cougar towards the cruiser. They could see the flashing lights of a fellow officer as it pulled up next to them.

"I found officers Hopps and Wilde, they've apprehended the suspect."

"Hey Terrance mind giving us a paw here?" The tiger climbed out of his cruiser and walked over to the struggling rabbit and fox as on reached for the cruiser door.

"Wow Nick, you look ruffed up." He could the smell the scent of fresh blood that was emitting from Nicks wound.

"He threw me into a fence. I feel bad for who's ever fence I busted."

"Well it seems that your jokes weren't harmed." Hearing this witty remark come from him caused the tiger to snicker. Nick rolled his eyes and began to hold his wound.

"Yep, those sure haven't changed." She elbowed Nick in the side causing him to almost draw a yelp. He began to hold his paw where the cougar had given him a deep gash in his side. After dropping the cougar off at the station she could see the pain in his eyes and the limp he gave as he walked. She moved his paw to see the blood dampened area where his cut was.

"Nick your injured. Why didn't you tell me this before, you need to see a doctor!"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just a small cut." She lifted up his shirt to see the gash where the predator had got him. He knew as soon as she saw the cut that there was no way he was going to stop her.

After going to the hospital and getting stitches, Nick began to think about the cougar that he caught. He was awfully strong to able to shove an elephant sized car out of the way. His claws were much sharper than normal. But there was something stranger than that though, he seemed to be being controlled by something or someone…

"Did that cougar seem look different to you at all?" Hearing him break the silence that lasted for a good half hour startled her.

"What do you mean?" She pondered on the question, remembering the wet black mass that had been shot multiple times by her partner. "I mean he was a little more untidy than your usual hoodlum. And it did look like he was very resistant to the darts you shot him with." How could a cougar his size be immune to a single dart when it only takes on to stop an elephant?

"There's something going on around here. Just can't put my claw on it." He leaned back in the seat releasing a loud sigh as he raised his paws behind his head. The combination of the pain and drugs had made him drowsy. He no longer had the strength to keep his eyes open, chasing that large feline took everything he had.

His stitches had finally begun to heal over, the temptation to scratch at it had been driving him mad. He doesn't remember entering his apartment though, he'd fallen asleep in the cruiser the night before. There was something different about his pad though, the scent of three-day-old left over pizza still lingered in the air combined with the cheap cologne that he used every morning. His couch still covered in the blue and black ZPD uniforms that he had folded along with other shirts and pants. The thing that seemed unusual was that his computer was left on. He had never used it for anything, except for when he checks his emails and the occasional _private web searches_. As he moved the mouse he discovered an open program with a letter from Judy. "Hey, you fell asleep on the way to your place so I had to carry you into your place with the help of your neighbor. She seems like a nice mammal. –P.S you forgot to close fridge so some of it may have went bad. _Your favorite partner, Judy._ Seeing the note caused a smile to curl up his muzzle. He couldn't believe that he didn't wake up when they had moved him. _Someone must've messed up how much pain medication to give me._

"Hmph, you sure a bundle of surprises aren't you carrots?"

After reading the note he had gotten a strong whiff of the smell of wet fox, and not in the good way like after a shower or swim, more of an odor of one that had just completed working out at the gym and then running back home. After taking the well needed shower, while protecting the bandage that conceals his wound, He put on his uniform and hailed a taxi.

After sitting in her chair submitting her report from last night, she had overheard the other mammals gasping and talking as they watched the breaking news report from ZNN.

" _This morning a taxi was struck by a semi killing the driver of the taxi and severely injuring its passenger. His current state of health is questionable. The driver of the semi had fallen asleep at the wheel from a 14 hour shift. The two victims' names are Virgil Sanford and Officer Nicholas Wild."_

As she looked at the television she could see the horrifying image of the taxi torn to shreds and glass and blood and leaking fuel covering the road. Her heart had skipped a beat from hearing her partner's name. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she ran straight for the hospital to see Nick in case she doesn't get to see him again.

As she reached the hospital, reporters and journalists surrounded the entrance while being prevented to enter by a wolf and tiger officer. She recognized them both as she scrambled her way through the crowd. Officers Wilfred and Terrance notice her and cleared a tiny path which gained her access the hospitals entrances.

"He's in the ER right now, it'll be a while before you can see him." The grey coated wolf told her while giving a look of uncertainty.

"I don't care, I need to know if he's ok!" She shoved the door open to notice Chief Bogo Standing in front of the reception desk.

"How bad is he?!" The large Cape buffalo released a slow sigh and glared at the confused rabbit.

"We don't know yet, there doing their best in there." He knew that Nick had a small chance of surviving. If he told her the truth it would devastate her.

 _Voice Two: "Sir, There was an accident this morning. He could be the type of subject we've been looking for."_

 _Voice One: "What happened in the accident?"_

 _Voice Two: "It involved a semi and a taxi. The driver was confirmed dead at the scene and its passenger was an officer from the ZPD, Nicholas Wilde. He's a fox. They say that he has a little chance at surviving."_

 _Voice One: "Does he have any family members or friends?"_

 _Voice Two: "Yes, her name is Judith Hopps. She is also an officer. She is rabbit."_

 _Voice One: "A fox and a rabbit working together…interesting."_

 _Voice Two: "Shall I send someone down to the hospital Sir?"_

 _Voice One: "Yes, tell him to tell that fox and his partner that we could help him."_

 _Voice Two: "Right away Sir."_

 _Voice One: "This could be the chance that we need. A mammal on the brink of death would do anything for a second chance…a chance that could save us all."_


End file.
